The truth about Sebastian
by Brentinator
Summary: After the rebellion, everything is going smoothly...well, as smoothly as it can for the lab rats, when Chase comes across some files involving the four original bionic superhumans. He looks at them and finds out that they have a younger sibling...named Sebastian. Rated T. More characters then listed. Slight AU.
1. What did I just do?

Chapter 1.

Chase's POV.

"Adam! You don't need to teach the students how to throw their teammates across the room! They are supposed to help people!"

"But this is helping people, Chase. If they need to throw a bad guy, they should know how. And your nerd herd is the perfect test subject."

I screamed in frustration before I felt someone grab me around the waist. I immediately started trying to kick them and get out of their grip, but I was stopped by someone grabbing onto my legs, making my struggles useless.

"Yeah good job, Nathan! Jake, grab his arms and I'll let go of his tummy!" My older brother yelled happily.

"Adam! Stop! And that's my waist!"

As I felt someone grab my arms.

"Ok, on the count of three, throw him into that wall! 1...6...4...2...7...3!"

I was immediately flung through the air, my arm crashing against impact as several waves erupted through it, making me moan.

"Good job, guys!" I heard Adam congratulate as loud high fives sounded through the room while my vision was getting blurry and dark, my arm practically feeling like the heaviest person in the world sat on it, before I heard someone yell my name, and my vision went fully black.

Third person POV.

After hearing yells from the training room which belonged to her two, annoying, biological brothers, she stormed in there, only to see Adam high fiving two students. She quickly looked around to see Chase, passes out beside the wall, with his arm behind him. She ran over and started shaking him gently to wake him up, but to no avail as she yelled the elder one's name.

"Adam!"

The black haired teenager turned around to see her crouched down to his baby brother, excluding Leo, but being as clueless as he was, he just asked "what happened" as normal as could be.

"Adam, we've told you over and over not to throw him. Look what you did to him."

"I didn't do it."

"Don't lie to me Adam, who else would throw Chase hard enough to hurt him?"

"I didn't do it myself. I told Nathan and Jake to do it."

"Adam, we're not supposed to have them hurt the students or mentors. We're here to help them be heroes."

"I know. We pretended Chase was a enemy."

Bree rolled her eyes and felt rare sympathy towards her brother. She never hurt him physically, but she was constantly saying that he was a loser, fun killer, so on and so forth. Leo came over to them and stayed silent, for a rare moment and just helped Bree lift Chase into her arms so they could get him to the infirmary. When they brought him in, he was immediately placed on one of the bright white beds and was immediately scanned for glitches in his chip, as well as injuries. While students normally ended up waiting a few minutes for treatment, if Adam, Bree, Chase or Leo got injured, they were immediately treated. Probably because their father was paying the doctors, but Bree almost didn't care, so long as everyone eventually got the care they needed. When they finished, Chase's left arm was in a sling, and his other hand had been strapped down to the bed, as a precaution, because Chase has had many injuries in his arms, and for some reason, whenever one arm was injured, the other started using his molecular kinsiese almost instantly. Almost immediately, Mr. Davenport came racing in, one hand in his "precious hair", the other on his hip, as he demanded.

"Bree, Leo, what happened?"

"Adam had some of the students throw Chase into the wall, thus breaking his arm." Leo explained.

"Wait, what?! I was gonna ask what you did to my belt buckle, you know, the one with my flawless face." Their father bragged as Bree rolled her eyes as he continued. "I'll talk to Adam later, for now, I want you two to find my belt buckle. I'll stay here and give you guys news on Chase as soon as possible."

Bree and Leo nodded as the latter left the room, not wanting to see any more injuries for the day while the girl was hesitant in leaving her brother, but only for a second, as she knew he would be safe with their father, before leaving to find her father's "precious belt buckle".

After a few days, Chase was up and walking around, with his arm still in a sling, before walking, into his older brother, making them both collide to the floor. The older one stood up immediately, and held out his outstretched arm to help his brother up, but he absolutely refused as he pushed himself up, using the wall beside him.

"Chase? Are you alright?" The elder questioned in a rare, caring tone.

"Why do you care?" The younger scoffed as he tried to walk away, but his super strong brother grabbed his right shoulder and turned him around so he was facing him.

"Cause I don't like when you're mad at me, or when you're hurt."

"If you don't like those, then why are you constantly poking fun at me? Or throwing me across the room?"

"Cause..." The oldest drifted off, feeling a common moment of stupidity.

"You have no idea, do you?! You do it for fun, don't you?! You know what?! I wish I had a different brother, who appreciates me!" The youngest yelled, straight in his brother's face as he stalked off before walking into Douglas.

"Hey, you ok?" His actual father asked, slinging a arm over his son's shoulder.

"Adam and I got into another fight." The boy sighed, slightly accepting the warm embrace of his father's arm, but tried not to show it.

Meanwhile, he sighed and asked the common question he asked after a fight between the two brothers, normally because he and his older brother would have similar ones when they were kids, or even now.

"What happened this time?"

"He told me that he doesn't like it when I'm mad or hurt, so I demanded to know why he teased me and threw me across the room. When he didn't answer, I told him I wished I had a different brother, a biological brother, who appreciated me."

He then looked down at his shoes, and missed his father turn white as a sheet for a few seconds, before his face turned to it's original color and offered a job to his somewhat immobile son.

"Chase, since you can't teach with your arm like that, I was wondering if you could sort and put away some files in my office."

"Sure Douglas."

"Great, I want you to put the ones in the yellow files, in my safe, and the white ones in the chute. The chute leads to Donnie's office. But whatever you do, don't look in the yellow files. They are classified."

"I understand, Douglas." His son told him before he went to the office.

Chase's POV.

I went into Douglas's office and started putting the correct files where they went after opening Douglas's safe and I did everything he asked. I was about to put the last file in the safe when I saw that it read, 'the four original bionic superhumans'. It must've been a mistake though. It was only Adam, Bree and I who were the original ones. Forgetting what my father had told me, I opened the file to see the files for Adam, Bree and I, then I looked at the last file, and almost passed out at what it said...

 **I am so excited about this story! I've briefly discussed this with a few friends, but nothing major. This is slightly AU only because there is no Daniel and no Kira. It takes place after Left Behind BTW.**

 **So do you like how I wrote this chapter? The beginning and end were in first person, and the rest was in third?**

 **Also, I will be doing my other stories soon, but a friend of mine on wattpad told me it was ok to take my time, so that's what I'm gonna do. Hope you guys understand.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	2. Can we have a explanation?

Chase's POV.

My heart was beating so fast, and my breathing was getting deep and ragged as I opened the file, and looked to see some recent pictures, but mostly baby pictures. Several with another baby boy, slightly smaller. Wait a second...I pulled out the birth certificate and then pulled out the one from my file, only to see...we're twins. That was the breaking point. I fell onto the floor, darkness overcoming me, for the second time in twenty four hours.

Third person POV.

'Hopefully Chase listened to me about the files. If he finds the information, then I'm basically dead.' Douglas realized just as his older brother, Donald, came over to him.

"Douglas? Have you seen Chase?"

"Oh. I asked him to sort out the files on my desk."

"And how long ago was that?"

"About..." then the man looked at his watch, growing alarmed. "Two hours ago."

Immediately, all the Davenports ran to their ex evil uncle's office, only to see Chase on the ground, eyes closed. Douglas immediately saw the file that was open, and he tried to put it up quickly while his brother was checking for a pulse.

"He's fine. Pulse is a little weaker then normal, but he'll live."

Then the girl of the family saw the file Douglas was putting away, and having the ability of super speed, snatched it from him.

"Wait Bree!" He yelled, but it was too late as four gasps went through the room.

"Sebastian is our brother?!"

"Sebastian is my nephew?!"

"Eww I had a crush on my brother!"

The last one being his daughter as she ripped the file out of Adam's hand and started stomping on it.

"Hey! Hey! Stop it! That is very important!" Douglas yelled as he grabbed the file while the oldest boy grabbed Bree and pulled her away.

"If it's so important, then start talking, Dougie." His older brother demanded.

Just then, the hazel eyed boy started waking up, and they immediately ran over to him, temporarily forgetting the news they just received.

"Chase?" Donald asked softly, making him look up. "Are you ok?"

Just then, Chase remembered why he passed out and tried to blurt it out.

"Sebastian... he's-" but he was cut off with four "we know" 's before everyone turned back to Douglas.

"Start talking." The older of the two demanded again, now that his son was awake.

"Well, when Chase was born, he wasn't the only baby. In fact, neither I or their mother expected Chase, just one baby. Sebastian. Chase was small enough that he hid behind Sebastian easily, even when your mother was at full term. When Sebastian was born, we were happy, overjoyed, and so happy that we had another boy. Then your mother started having more contractions, and out came Chase. However, we were unable to take care of four kids, heck, we would've barely been able to take care of Adam, Bree and Sebastian, so we gave Sebastian up for adoption. He was adopted by Victor Krane, and I never saw Sebastian again, till the academy."

"So wait. Chase was even small before he was born?" Adam asked, in his usual clueless nature.

"Adam! Everyone is small when they are babies! Geez." Chase muttered as he face palmed.

"I still can't believe I had a crush on Sebastian. That would be like having a crush on Chase!" Bree yelled dramatically.

"I'm sorry I kept this from you all this time, but you have to understand that it was for a good reason."

"Oh. A good reason, Douglas? You said you wouldn't keep anymore secrets from us." Donald pointed out.

"I can't believe it. This whole time, we've been trying to convince Sebastian he was part of our family, during the rebellion, and it turns out, he was." Leo realized.

"You weren't even there when that happened." His sister told him.

"I know. I watched the video tape."

"All those things I said to Sebastian...I don't believe he's been my twin this entire time."

"So, while we are on the subject, do we have any other brothers or sisters? Preferably sisters?"

"Sorry Bree, but it's just you four." Douglas explained.

"Why couldn't Adam have had a twin?" She questioned dramatically once again while sitting down.

"So if Sebastian is older, why was his file after mine?" Chase asked curiously, looking at their father.

"Oh, they are just mixed up. No big deal."

"So what are we gonna do?" Leo asked all of us.

"Let him rot in jail for all I care."

"Donald, he's my son."

"Yeah, and so was Marcus. I will not allow Sebastian here ever again. He almost killed the kids and just about destroyed the academy."

"But Don-"

"I said no. Unless he redeems himself, which I doubt, he will not be welcome here. I don't want anyone to get hurt." Donald explained as he grabbed Sebastian's file, turning on the paper shredder.

"Mr. Davenport, no!" Chase yelled.

Donald put the file in, as it turned into little scraps before looking at his brother and kids.

"We will NEVER speak of this again."

Chase's POV.

A few tears filled my eyes as I watched my adoptive father shred my brother's records, making me fall to my knees as I pulled out a scrap with his face on it. Sobbing, I asked him.

"How could you do this?"

"Chase, he tried to kill you. Twice."

"He's still my brother. Why?" Tears were now pouring down my face as I made no attempt to stop them.

"It's the best for everyone." He told me as everyone left, leaving me all alone with the last remains of my brother.

Now how was I gonna be able to talk to him?

 **Review responses!**

 **BionicWolfLover: Thanks!**

 **Maddie (guest): Well, everyone has their own opinions. I got this idea solely from watching Bionic Rebellion one too many times I think lol. I actually did, and that was my plan the entire time! Thanks!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Thanks! I'm glad you did! "Who stared the rebellion?" Did you mean Started? Oh my gosh, you summed up the first chapter and I COULDN'T STOP LAUGHING. Lol. All that talk about ice cream almost made me sick BTW cause I had just eaten 12 big chocolate chip cookies, so thanks for almost making me puke lol. Here is your update.**

 **Dirtkid123: Thanks so much!**

 **Aliqueen16: Thanks girl!**

 **I'm really glad you guys liked this so much, EEK! I am however, going through a personal issue right now, so I'm not sure how much time I'll have time to write, or when I'll feel like writing, but I will not be leaving this story at all.**

 **Also, sorry about the little bashing of Brase, I don't ship it, and even if I shipped Bree with one of her siblings, it would be Adam, plus I thought that would be a little funny. Sorry if I offended you!**

 **Is Chase gonna go see Sebastian, even though Davenport told him no? What is gonna happen next? You'll just have to read next time, so if you wanna keep up, click that follow button, maybe favorite it, and if you have a opinion or comment, maybe some constitutive criticism, why don't you leave me a review or PM?**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	3. Sebastian No!

Chase's POV.

Quietly opening the door of my capsule the following morning after the incident, I had decided to try and talk to my brother, but I doubt he would listen, considering Mr. Davenport shredded his birth certificate. I still had to try, cause if he believed me, he may very well change, and he could come back as my friend, and now brother. I grabbed my backpack, and got on the hydra loop, heading towards the prison.

Third person POV.

Chase got to the prison twenty minutes later, taking a deep breath as he walked in, where the guard was.

"Sorry kid, no one's allowed to see this one. Orders."

Chase licked his lips, and easily made up a lie.

"I have a order from my father to check on him, and can you imagine how unhappy he'll be if I am not accommodated? He may even withdraw your paycheck."

"Nice try, but not happening. He's very dangerous, and we don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Alright, I didn't want to do this, but you pulled my leg." The boy sighed, pressing his ePhone up to his ear. "Hey, dad. The guard won't let me in."

"Ok, kid, stop. I can't lose my job."

Chase put up his ePhone and smiled.

"You've got ten minutes. Make it quick."

Chase nodded and walked into the room, where he saw his former best friend.

"Sebastian." He called out, hoping for a answer.

The elder boy looked up, with a smirk.

"How you doing, Chase? Destroyed anyone's father lately?" Before looking straight down, avoiding his gaze.

"Sebastian...I wanna give you a second chance."

"You know I don't believe you? You'll just try and change me. Well, I've got news for you. I WILL carry out my father's legacy, even if it's the last thing I do."

"Sebastian..." the teen trailed off before throwing the backpack in the cell. "There's some stuff for you in that."

Sebastian looked at the younger boy curiously before opening the backpack slowly, to see a brown paper bag, and something white at the bottom, almost like paper. He quickly opened the brown bag to see two blueberry muffins. Considering he didn't even know what the food was in the prison, he devoured the muffins almost instantly before picking up the paper, only to see a few things fall out. Two birth certificates and a picture. He looked at Chase suspiciously once again before reading the certificates. The first one had his name on it and the other had Chase's. He quickly read through them and was startled, but not absolutely shocked at this information while looking at the picture of two brown haired baby boys, one with brown eyes and the other with hazel, meaning him and Chase. He stood up as Chase stepped closer.

"We're brothers. Twins. So all that stuff about us being your family, it was true. Come back to us, Sebastian. So you can be our brother again. So you can be MY brother again."

Now they were eye and eye, only the cell bars blocking them. Sebastian smiled slightly before suddenly latching his hand tightly on Chase's neck, stopping all air going to him as he pried at his hand.

"We will NEVER be brothers. This is a scam, so you can turn me back to your side, well, let me tell you this right now. It's not working. And it never will."

"Se-Seba-basti-stian." The smaller boy chocked out as his face started turning purple.

"Goodbye Chase." The older one smirked, but just as he was about to finish the job, a guard came through, knocking Sebastian off of him and threatening him with a taser.

Chase hadn't passed out, but his eyes were unfocused and his breathing was deep, but very slow. The guard was calling 911 the entire time while making sure the visitor still had a pulse, so obviously he didn't notice Sebastian smirking the entire time, thinking. 'If that guard hadn't shown up, you wouldn't even be here anymore. Don't pull anymore scams on me'.

Almost immediately, the paramedics got their and put the teen on a stretcher, and after they left, Sebastian felt a familiar poke in his arm, meaning that they had just used yet another sedative on him. Not wanting to pass out on the floor, he went over to the hard metal cot and laid down on it before the medicine took over and he was lulled into a dreamless sleep.

Chase's POV.

I couldn't think. Couldn't breathe. Couldn't move. The last thing I remember was Sebastian grabbing my neck and squeezing tightly. Then I was able to concentrate enough to see I was in a ambulance. That was enough for me to start freaking out, probably not the best thing that happened to me as I felt a big blast of air from the mask over my face while a few people had their hands on my body, trying to either adjust equipment or calm me down. Then I heard someone say to get something to calm me down in my mask, and by then, I was calm enough that I didn't know what was going on, only hoping that I would survive...cause it wasn't looking that way.

 **Review responses!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Ok. Lol XD. Glad you liked the cliffhanger, cause this one is MUCH better. Thanks! True, but I've had this idea in my head for awhile, so if I take any ideas from reviews, we know what happens then. I go into writer's block. We'll see though, cause you've got good ones. I go to sleep at 12, 1ish and wake up at 9ish. I don't do anything really outside of the house, so I have a lot of . time. Make sense? Here is your update!**

 **Aliqueen16: Thanks! Bree was so fun to write lol. And it was also fun to write Chase like that.**

 **TheatreChristianManiac: Thanks so much! Well, it fits her character really well lol. Here it is! Ok, the chapter from TIARFE, that is a upcoming one shot. I've been keeping it on the down low though, so that's why I've been reluctant to tell you, make sense?**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Thanks! Yep he is. He did, and well, you were right. Here is your update!**

 **Maddie (guest): Yeah lol! I bet! Here is your update!**

 **Rulers of the games (formally Mystic The Animus): Thanks! Whoa cool. Maybe we could compare theories? Thanks, again. :)**

 **Dirtkid123: Yeah, poor suffering Chasey *sarcasm* nobody like that. Thanks!**

 **Call her Angie she likes that: Well, he is! #MindBlownWithYou. Lol.**

 **So a lot of people had trouble with their fanfiction accounts last night and I was one of them, so I was only able to post this on Wattpad. I was so scared I wasn't gonna be able to use the site again, but I was just being dramatic :P.**

 **Will Chase be ok? How will the Davenports react to what happened?**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	4. I control you

Chapter 4.

Chase's POV.

When I woke up next, I noticed I was in a hospital room with a oxygen mask over my face and something around my neck, but it wasn't hurting me, so I didn't mind. My throat however was killing me. Then all the memories rushed straight to my head, and then I remembered. Sebastian didn't believe me and tried to take me out. Then something beeped in the room, and a few people rushed in as I started feeling a little dizzy. I heard mutters that sounded like "he's not supposed to be awake yet" before I started getting REALLY tired and falling asleep against my will.

Third person POV.

Donald was getting worried since Chase had disappeared that morning and hadn't come back at all. Thinking the worst, he was snapped out of his thoughts as his cellphone rang. Picking it up immediately, he tried to answer with a professional "hello" but his nervousness slipped into his voice.

"Donald Davenport?"

"Yeah, that's me. What's wrong?"

"Your son, Chase, is in Mission Creek Central Hospital."

"What?!" The man screamed in shock. "What happened?!"

"Sir, just calm down. Your son was at the prison when the prisoner he was visiting reached his hand through the bars and chocked him."

"Who was the prisoner?" Donald asked, even though he had a hunch on who it was.

"Sebastian Krane."

"I'll be at the hospital soon." He sighed and hung up, trying to figure out what he was gonna do with Chase while getting on the hydra loop.

When he got to the hospital, he was immediately taken to Chase's room as he saw him waking up.

"Chase?"

"Mr. Davenport?"

"Yeah. You feeling ok?"

"My throat hurts, but other then that, I'm ok."

"Good. What happened?"

"I...I was trying to convince Sebastian to come back to our side with the information we found yesterday, and he didn't believe me and chocked me." The teen explained.

"Chase, I am very disappointed in you. You went behind my back and talked to Sebastian even when I told you not to and all you proved my point that it wasn't a good idea."

"I just thought I could convince him to join us and give up his plan for vengeance."

"Well, it didn't work, as you know. You are grounded. And if you ever go to the prison without my permission, you will be in a ton of trouble. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir." The teen mumbled as he started playing with the sheets, bored out of his mind as he asked his father. "When can I go home?"

"They want to keep you overnight for observation, but you should be home tomorrow." His uncle explained while pulling out his tablet.

Meanwhile, Bree had been absolutely confused about all of this. The boy she used to have fantasies about was her brother, and then he tried to kill her brother when he explained everything? She sighed and got on the hydra loop, ready to go deal with Sebastian. When she got there, the guard was asleep, like they normally were in movies and all that junk and she stopped outside of the cell with her former crush in it, who was staring at the wall.

"Having fun?" She asked sarcastically, snapping him out of his trance.

"Hey Bree. You gonna go along with this whole charade of how I'm your brother?"

"I don't even wanna talk about that right now. How could you do that to Chase?" She demanded as she crossed her arms.

"He tried to turn me over to your side. I'm never backing down, Bree."

Then Sebastian pulled out a remote, and before Bree could get away, he fired the light green beam at her, taking control of her mind and body with a grin.

"I love you, Sebastian. More then ever before." She smiled as she reached her arm through the cell to touch his hair, only to be stopped.

"Wanna be with me? Get me the keys, Bree Davenport, and you and I will be together." Sebastian laughed, cause everyone knew by now that he would never believe that he was related to the Davenports, no matter what. She handed him the keys and he opened the cell with a firm click before Bree grabbed his face and kissed him.

"Bree, sto-op." He stuttered, not that he wanted her to stop, but he wanted to do this alone, when no one would say it was bad for them to be together, if they were actual siblings, but first, he had to take care of Chase.

"What's wrong?" She asked gently as she ran her hand through his hair.

"I need you to get Chase from the hospital and bring him to this warehouse. Can you do that?" Sebastian asked.

The girl nodded and used her super speed to run towards the hospital while Sebastian used his to get to the warehouse.

Chase's POV.

Mr. Davenport had left a few hours ago when they kicked visitors out and I was trying to sleep, but it was not working. When I finally started getting tired, I felt someone grab my arm, almost making me scream before I saw who it was.

"Bree? What are you doing here?" I demanded in a hushed whisper.

She just grinned like Sebastian used to before dragging me to a warehouse and depositing him on the ground in front of someone's feet.

"Good job. Go get ready for tonight. I'll meet with you in a second." The person said, and I immediately recognized the voice as my sister left.

"You know how gross that is? You are dating your sister."

"Technically, I'm not, cause I found out a little thing that dear daddy Dougie left out when I had Bree grab something earlier."

"And what was that?"

 **Review responses!**

 **TheatreChristianManiac: Thanks! Your welcome. So did I. Here is your update!**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Whenever someone says stuff like that, I'm always like "what are they, a dog"?, thanks! Oh yeah he is.**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Yeah you've learned by now that Chase is fine...usually...(insert devil emoji) You are so morbid sometimes, I just can't even. Yeah I've been planning that since the beginning... :) Here is your update chapter, but I'm not entirely sure how to update a spoon lol.**

 **Aliqueen16: No one did! Poor baby :(**

 **Rulers Of The Games: What do you mean "what happened"?**

 **Darth Becky 726: OMG I ADORE your user name! Yeah it's killing everyone, but I do cliffhangers a lot. Thanks and here it is!**

 **What did Sebastian find out? Will Bree and Chase be ok?**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	5. I'll come back for you

Chapter 5.

Chase's POV.

"What are you talking about?" I spat at my ex friend.

"Bree isn't our sister. She was adopted."

"What?" I asked quietly, completely confused.

"Did you ever hear Douglas talk about Bree when he told you about yourself or me? No. Because we were only a month old when mom and dad decided to adopt Bree, who was a year old at the time. Adam can't remember before Bree, and obviously we can't. So technically, we can date."

"It's still gross. She's still your sister." I gritted my teeth at him with a glare before he picked me up by the shirt.

"Chase, Chase, Chase. You are not making anything better for yourself. I have your sister under the Triton app. One wrong move, and she'll rid the world of a little pest." He explained as he dropped me back down on my face before yelling. "Bree!"

She came downstairs in a bright red dress that ended just below her knees, with long sleeves and large black heels, then she came up to Sebastian, and they had shared a really gross kiss, at least in my opinion.

"Breezy, take him to his cell, and then we'll start." He explained as she glared at me before roughly dragging me to a dark room with several cells aligning the wall, then threw me in one before leaving.

Third person POV.

Sebastian and Bree were eating dinner and laughing, but at the same time, Sebastian knew this was only the Triton app allowing him to be with her like this. Then he got a plan. A plan that Bree would definitely agree to without the Triton app. And luckily, the bait was already here. They quickly finished and Bree kissed him deeply, making him smile and kiss her back before resenting to turn off her app, as she was absolutely beautiful this way, but he wanted her to be with him for real, not from mind control. He went to Chase's cell and pulled him out, much to the younger's alarm.

"What are you doing?!" He yelled as he tried to wrestle out of his grip, but that resulted into him chaining him to the wall after taking off his shirt, leaving his back exposed. Then he tied Bree up before removing the app from her brain as she registered what was going on.

"Sebastian?! Let us go!" She screamed as she wrestled against the tight bonds, but failed miserably.

"I'm making you a deal, Bree. Either you stay here with me, and Chase gets to go free, or..." He then pulled out a whip, similar to the one in the "Indiana Jones" movies. "You leave, and your brother suffers, wishing he was dead."

"Sebastian! I'm your sister! Chase is your twin! Cut this out, please!"

"Actually, I did a little digging and I've got a bomb to drop on you, Bree." The teen told her.

"What could you possibly want to tell me?!"

"You are adopted. And I know where your real family is." He lied.

"R-really?" The girl stuttered as her eyes closed, tears starting to stream down her pale cheeks.

"They've been lying to you, Breezy. But I can take you back to your family and we can be together." He smiled.

Something in Bree snapped. She wanted now to meet her real family, but she wasn't gonna leave her adoptive family in the dust.

"I'm never joining you, you jerk." She spat.

"Fine!" He yelled as he brought the whip high in the air before hitting her brother's back, making him cry out in agony as he did it several more times.

"Last chance Bree!" He yelled as he continued to smack him harder and harder as Chase's cries became less and less audible.

"Fine!" She yelled, making Sebastian stop and grin evily. "I'll join you. IF, you give Chase and I a few minutes."

"Fine. I'll be back." He sighed as he left, undoing the girl's ropes before leaving, making her immediately jump and undo the chains on her baby brother's back as she laid him in her lap.

Chase's POV.

My back was killing me, and I was actually surprised that Bree agreed to Sebastian's deal. She normally would've ignored a villain, no matter who it was. I heard the noise of ripping fabric and I didn't know what was going on until I felt something get wrapped around my torso and applying pressure to my beaten back, making me hiss in discomfort.

"Sorry Chase. I'm trying to stop the blood flow so you can get home." She explained as I looked down at the bandages, only to see she was using her dress sleeves and hem to bandage me up.

"You know how unsanitary that is?"

"Well, I don't exactly have every medical tool at my disposal at the moment." She replied sarcastically as she finished. "Can you stand?"

"I can try. Where is my shirt?" I asked.

She handed it to me and helped me put it on before helping me off of the floor.

"Thanks." I smiled as I winced from the pain.

Just as we heard footsteps, she whispered.

"Come back for me."

As I ran out, ignoring every stabbing and burning feeling in my back.

 **Review responses!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Yeah, definitely a chaotic chapter. Ahhh! Wake up! *splashes with cold water***

 **Darth Becky 726: Yeah! Same! I'm not sure what side I'm on XD**

 **Maddie (guest): Kinda have to agree with you on the Bree comment. Chasey!**

 **Call her Angie she likes that: Here it is! Glad you think so!**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Well, Sebastian is making her do it, so it's not all her fault. Yeah he is a jerk. Here is your update!**

 **Aliqueen16: Yep! Mawhahahaha!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **So guys, if you REALLY wanna read a good Girl Meets World one shot collection, how about you try Stardust16's Girl Meets Adventure? It's so amazing and it has some great ships!**

 **If you want a good Elite Force one though, I'm gonna have to point you to mine and Aliqueen16's collaboration, Dr. Davenport And Mama Bree One Shots. We are ALWAYS taking requests which you can PM to her or me or review on the story!**

 **Will Bree be ok? Will Chase be able to save her?**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	6. I thought he loved you

Chapter 6.

Chase's POV.

'I think my back is getting worse. Maybe I'll just take a quick nap real quick...No! I'm almost there! Just. A. Few. More. Steps.'

I was currently trying to keep myself going, despite my pounding head, my aching back, sweat pouring down and the ongoing temptation to sleep. Then I saw exactly what I was looking for. A large hill and on top, a four story house. No one would guess that underneath was a hidden basement where four kids used to spend their days, and before that, three little kids, practically babies, would do anything to make their father proud. I smiled as I reflected on the memories before a huge wave of pain came over me, making me fall to the ground. Once again, I got the urge to sleep, but I stood up, needing to get up the hill before it was too late for Bree. However, my back started stabbing over and over, making me finally fall on the doorstep, and as I closed my eyes and drifted off into nothingness, I heard someone coming to the door.

Third person POV.

Tasha was about to go to bed when she heard a crash on the doorstep. Fearing the worse, she slowly walked towards the door and looked through the peephole only to see her step son, collapsed on the doorstep. She quickly unlocked the door and picked him up, which, he was surprisingly light for a seventeen year old. After placing him on the couch and locking the door once more, she called Donald, panicking.

"Tasha? It is almost two a.m., what's wrong?" Her husband asked in a exhausted voice.

"Chase is here. He was passed out on the doorstep and I don't know what to do." She explained as tears brimmed the edge of her eyes.

"Wait till he wakes up and ask him what happened. He was taken out of the hospital last night, so I was determined to figure out where he was. Plus, Bree is also missing. Do you know where she is?"

"No but I know she would either go back to the island or here."

"Ok. And another thing. Sebastian escaped jail."

"He what?!"

"Honey, calm down." The man of the family explained to his angered wife.

She was about to answer when she heard a groan from the couch where her youngest step son laid.

"I'll call you back. Chase is waking up." She explained as she put the phone on the coffee table as the boy opened his eyes fully.

"Tasha." He smiled, however, she could tell it was full of pain as he shifted and winced.

Kneeling down to him, she smiled gently while stroking his hair before asking.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

Groaning as he moved, he answered "my back."

Terrified of what she would find under her son's green shirt, she slowly pulled it off, only to see several red ribbons around his back.

"What are these?" She asked as she got up to grab the first aid kid.

"Bree..." He trailed off as Tasha came back with a pair of latex gloves on while she undid the bloody wraps, only to see that the bleeding had stopped.

"What do you mean? Bree's gone missing according to Donald." The woman explained, trying to keep Chase distracted while she cleaned the wounds.

"Sebastian...Sebastian kidnapped her and...now she's being held against her will." He told Tasha before hissing in pain.

"Sorry honey." She sighed as she wrapped new bandages around his back before handing him his shirt. "Why don't you get some sleep and you can go back to the island tomorrow?" Tasha suggested as she grabbed one of the pillows and a blanket.

"Do I get a choice?" He joked as she kissed his forehead.

"Not letting you leave the house till then. Night sweetheart."

"Goodnight, Tasha."

The next morning, Tasha awoke only to see a note on the counter which read.

'Hey Tasha. I got breakfast and went back to the island this morning to help Mr. Davenport find Bree. By the way, I ate the last bagel, so you need to buy more. See you soon, Chase.'

Meanwhile at the island, Chase, Douglas, Leo and Donald were all trying to track down Bree, but there was no trace of her anywhere.

"Chase, is your back ok?" Donald asked as he looked at his son in a rare moment of being concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He explained as he shifted before wincing.

"Chase, I want you to go rest."

"Mr. Davenport, this is my fault, so I plan on fixing it."

Then Donald put one hand on his shoulder and the other on his back for a split second, making him grimace before placing his hand on the other shoulder.

"Chase, I can tell you are in pain. A blind person could tell you are pain. I want you to go rest in the infirmary for awhile."

"I have to find Bree. She's my sister and I don't care if she is adopted or not, but I still don't wanna lose her."

Donald's face hardened as he looked at his pale brother, who immediately asked the teen.

"How did you find out about that?"

"Sebastian told us. Even though he would lie to me, he DEFINITELY wouldn't lie to Bree."

"Why didn't you tell us that, Dougie?" His father demanded through gritted teeth.

"You already found out about Sebastian, and I wanted you to give everyone a little chance to recover from that. I was planning on telling you, I just didn't think THIS would bring it out."

"Well, it did. You and I are having a long talk later about anything else you may be keeping from our family, but for now, we have to save Bree." The eldest man explained before looking at the brunette. "And you need to go rest." He explained as he gently pushed him out of the room.

Having nowhere else to go or anything else to do, Chase sighed as he stormed off to the infirmary, immediately laying on one of the beds and falling asleep.

Chase's POV.

I had fallen asleep for a little while, before heading my phone ring. Turning it on, I immediately greeted the person from the blocked number.

"Chase? It's Bree. I'm using a land line. Sebastian is absolutely crazy!"

"And that's...new?"

"I'm not kidding! He's hurting me, Chase!"

"What the heck do you mean? I thought he loved you!"

"He does, and that only makes it worse! I snapped at him, when all of a sudden, he punched me and slapped me! When are you and the others coming?!"

"Mr. Davenport kicked me out of there, making me rest in the infirmary. They are trying to track your chip now." explained, trying to sooth my elder sister.

"Chase, please come help me. I'm afraid he's gonna kill me. I'm using the land line without his permission."

Then I heard the voice of Sebastian yell my sister's name.

"That's him, I have to go." Bree quickly rattled off before hanging up.

I hope she'll hold on.

 **Review responses!**

 **BionicWolfLover: Thank you! That's the truth.**

 **Aliqueen16: That's why drama is one of the main genres.**

 **Call her Angie she likes that: And he only gets worse...yeah :(**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: He's trying to! Here it issssssssssssss.**

 **Rulers Of The Games: Or a glitch yeah, but it's all gone.**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Yeah he was telling the truth. Lol thanks! Of course you do. I write drama, you write battles. I'm REALLY bad at writing battles, but I can promise at LEAST one when they go to free Bree. Here is your update!**

 **Maddie (guest): Thanks! Here it is!**

 **So 2 little questions.**

 **1: Do you want Bree to find and get accepted by her real family?**

 **2: Do you want Sebastian good in the end?**

 **So now I am on "vacation" for a family emergency that I don't exactly wanna talk about, but I'll be back home on Monday.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	7. Chase!

Chapter 7.

Chase's POV.

Storming down to the main room, I saw Leo celebrating since he was the only one in there.

"What's going on?"

"Big D and Douglas are having that talk, so I took it into my own hands to get Bree's coordinates." Leo smiled as he typed a few thing into the cyber desk, sending a tingle through my neck.

"Let's get Adam and let's go."

"Sadly, I think we need their help." My step brother sighed as he tilted his head towards the closed door where my fathers were fighting. Gosh that sounds so weird to say. (A/N no offense to anyone with two dads!)

Leo went to go get Adam while I opened the door where Douglas and Mr. Davenport were fighting, like usual.

"Hey!" I screamed, making them both shut up. "Leo found Bree's coordinates. When you two are done bickering like children, we need to save her!" I yelled.

Surprisingly, they just listened, but as Douglas left, Mr. Davenport laid his hand on my shoulder.

"You ok?"

"Yep. Got loaded up on pain meds before I came down here." I lied before adding "now let's go!"

He nodded and Adam, Leo and I changed into our mission suits before getting in Mr. Davenport's self driving car.

"Who wants music?" Douglas asked.

"Let's go!" I yelled.

"Seatbelts."

"Come on!" Adam yelled.

"Does anyone want gum?"

"Just drive!" Leo yelled as Davenport slammed on the gas, but not before Douglas could turn on "ridin dirty" and that's how we went to go save our sister.

Third person POV.

The Davenports got out of the car only to see they were at Krane's old warehouse.

"Like father, like son." Leo sighed as everyone glared at him. "Ok, note to self, now is a bad time for puns."

They rolled their eyes and ran in, only to see Sebastian slap Bree's face, and the latter was decorated with bruises and scrapes everywhere. Something snapped in Chase as he yelled and jumped on Sebastian's back like he did with Adam while Bree ran over to the rest of the Davenports as Adam hugged her before he and Leo helped Chase with Sebastian. As many punches, kicks, and bionic blasts were fired, it all stopped when Sebastian yelled.

"ENOUGH!" As he used his molecular kenisis on the Davenports with the exception of Chase. "Let's finish this where we started."

"Thought you'd never ask." Chase yelled before getting into a fighting position.

Sebastian did the same as they started using martial arts on each other, but it only ended after Sebastian gave a hard blow to Chase's stomach, making him fall to the ground in pain. Then Sebastian raised his laser pitchfork over his former mentor's body.

"Goodbye...brother." He laughed before plunging the electric blade into his stomach, making his body surge with electricity as he cried out loudly.

However, Sebastian hadn't realized his molecular kenisis had been deactivated until his ex girlfriend tackled him, dislodging the pitchfork from her little brother's body and continued to fight him until he knocked her to the ground, unconscious.

"Is anyone else brave enough to challenge me?!" He yelled as lighting surged through the entire building, making the remaining Davenports duck.

Leo was the next to go down as he charged him with a laser sphere at the ready, only to get hit in the head and flipped over onto the ground.

Adam however, was the conqueror of this villain as all the rage from what he did to his siblings coursed through his veins when he released his most powerful blast wave, directed on Sebastian, making him fall into the floor and hit his head hard enough to knock him out. Donald grabbed the bionic signal interrupter cuffs along with the chip extractor and slid the cuffs on while removing his chip. As Douglas called the authorities, Donald was making sure all his kids were gonna be ok. After checking out the girl and the youngest of the four and saying that they could be treated in the infirmary, he checked the hazel eyed brunette and demanded Douglas called a ambulance. Adam laid his hand on Chase's should and whispered.

"Hold on, Chase. Just hold on."

Before putting his younger siblings in the car. After they were secure, the authorities came and took Sebastian while Douglas and Chase got in the ambulance. At last minute, Adam yelled.

"Wait! I'm coming with you, Douglas."

Douglas smiled as his oldest son climbed in the ambulance before it sped off along with the police car while Donald took the kids back to the island.

On the way there, Chase had been hooked up to several wires, and that's when Adam lost it before he felt Douglas's hand on his back.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." The younger replied, wiping his tears. "Just worried."

"Chase always pulls through. You know that." Douglas sighed as he took a moment to stroke the brunette's hair before looking at his son with a small smile before putting his hand back on his back. "I am very proud of you, Adam. You came through when we needed it. You saved Bree, Leo and Chase."

Adam then sighed as he also stroked his brother's hair, whispering yet again.

"Hold on."

 **Before I start the review responses, I wanna apologize to anyone who has two dads who read this and were offended, sorry and that I'm also sorry I didn't do Chase's POV for the end of this chapter, but he's dying for dang sake!**

 **Review responses!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Ok geez! At least one thing came true. (Sebastian). The thing about Bree will be revealed in the next chapter. Yep bunch of fun stuff lol! Yep. Here's your battle, sorry it's not that descriptive. I'm just better at drama, but I'm around drama EVERY. SINGLE. DAY. *Cough, I live in a family of ten, cough*. Here is your update!**

 **Rulers Of The Games: Yes about Sebastian. You'll have to see about Bree in the next chapter. It probably was. Our role play is inspiring me a LOT.**

 **Call Her Angie She Likes That: She is! IKR. I'LL DO IT! Lol.**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: not anymore! XD. Yeah it really is. Maybe. You are right about Sebastian though.**

 **Aliqueen16: She got saved! *mutters* I wonder that too...**

 **Will Chase be ok? Will Bree go to find her family, or stay with the Davenports?**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	8. Back to the academy

Chapter 8.

Third person POV.

(A/N, same reason as last chapter that it's not Chase's POV.)

Chase was immediately wheeled out of the ambulance with people yelling orders as Douglas and Adam had to practicality run to keep up with the stretcher before it disappeared behind two large doors and they had to sit down in the waiting room.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Adam asked his father, practically begging for a straight answer.

However, Douglas simply couldn't give him one, even though he wanted one himself.

"I... I don't know, Adam. We'll just have to wait."

Meanwhile, Donald had taken Leo and Bree to the infirmary. Leo had checked out fine except for a small concussion. Bree however was covered in burns, scrapes, bruises, plus a concussion as well. After Leo had checked out, he claimed he was gonna try and keep the students calm. Then the only girl of the family, excluding Tasha, started waking up.

"Mr. Davenport?" She asked quietly before coughing.

"Hey, easy." He whispered before grabbing a glass of water and lifting it to her lips.

"Where's Chase?"

"He's at the hospital."

"What about everyone else?"

"Douglas and Adam are with Chase, and Leo is calming down the students cause we've all had a hectic week."

"What about Sebastian?"

"He's back in jail. And he's not getting out for life. We destroyed his chip, and took any possible weapons. Your safe now, sweetheart."

"Is it true that I'm really adopted?" She asked as tears threatened to fall out of her eyes.

"Well, yes."

Then she broke down, upset that this whole time, she wasn't even with her real family.

"Bree? If you want, we could track down your actual family-" Donald started, but was cut off.

"No. If they didn't want me, then they don't deserve to meet me now. They've missed out. And no matter what, you are my family."

Donald smiled at the fact that his daughter was gonna stay while he hugged her as he cellphone rang. He picked it up to decline the call, but then saw it was Douglas.

"How's Chase?"

"What, no hello?"

"Douglas!"

"Sorry. He's currently in the ICU, but that's all they told us. We aren't even allowed to see him yet. How are Bree and Leo?"

"Leo's fine. Keeping the students calm. Bree's alright as well. Give Bree a few hours and we'll be over there."

"Alright. I'll call you if we get any updates."

"Thanks."

Donald then hung up the phone and smiled at his now sleeping daughter as he stroked her hair before going into the training area where Leo was trying to calm down the students, who eventually was calmed down, with the exception of Bob.

"How's my little Bumble-Bree?"

"She's fine and right here." We heard Bree say as they turned around to see her in her usual outfit consisting of a tank top, jeans and high heels. "Let's go to the hospital."

Donald and Leo followed after putting Perry in charge and immediately went to the hospital to see Douglas and Adam.

"Any news?" Donald asked, only to get shot down immediately.

"Ugh. How long is this gonna take?" Leo demanded.

"Adam and I have been here for four hours."

"That must mean it's really bad." Bree sighed quietly, only for the rest of the Davenports to nod before a nurse came out.

"Davenport?"

Douglas and Donald stood up and went over to her.

"How's Chase?"

"He's finally stable, and out of the ICU. You do, however, want to steer clear of his abdomen where that wound is. We were able to stitch it up, but it could easily rip. His only other injury is a concussion and he is currently conscious."

"Can we see him?"

"Of course. Room 813." She smiled before leaving.

"Hey kids. Wanna go see Chase?"

They all immediately sprung up at his offer and ran to the elevator as Donald clicked the button and they went to the floor.

Chase's POV.

I was watching a very interesting documentary on The Arctic Circle on the TV in my room when I heard the door open, making me flip it off when I saw who it was.

"Hey guys." I smiled happily.

Bree immediately came over and hugged me, which I returned as I sat up a little before feeling something pull on my skin, only noticing a few minutes later that it was the stitches.

"What did you guys do to Sebastian?" I questioned.

"He's in jail, for life. Chase, I'm sorry that it didn't work out how you wanted with him." Douglas sighed, laying his hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright." I sighed, actually a bit upset about what happened, but relieved that my family was ok.

Bree would be staying with us instead of going to find her family, and Sebastian had been taken back to jail, and Adam was still Adam. Pretty interesting week if you ask me.

The end.

 **Review responses!**

 **Darth Becky 726: He's ok! Please don't strangle your sister. I'll try to do that soon. I have a few things I've already partially written that I wanna do first. Here is your update!**

 **Rulers Of The Games: Yep. No not in this, since it's over, but probably in a different book.**

 **TheUnknownBlock: OBVIOUSLY! Thanks! Lol. Technically, 9, but it's 10 counting myself. Here is the final update!**

 **Aliqueen16: He did! Wahoo!**

 **Call her Angie she likes that: He did! Good or bad? Here is your update!**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: He's alright, thank goodness! Well, that second one happened. Yeah it was. I wanted some humor lol. Here is your update!**

 **Thanks for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing! It means so much! The next story I am doing is the sequel to...I'll post the first chapter tomorrow! (Insert devil emoji for not telling you guys).**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
